Tudo é Sobre nós Dois
by renata.scully
Summary: Nem tudo é sobre você, Mulder." A discução sobre os eventos de Nunca Mais estava apenas começando quando ela disse essas palavras.


Título: Tudo é Sobre nós dois

Autora: Renata Gabriela Heckler da Fontoura

e-mail:

Spoilers: Nunca Mais / O hormem do câncer

Resumo: "Nem tudo é sobre você, Mulder." A discução sobre os eventos de Nunca Mais estava apenas começando quando ela disse essas palavras.

Disclamer: Nem Mulder nem Scully são meus, eles são propriedade de Chris Carter e da 20th Century Fox. Esta história é somente destinada para o entretenimento dos fãs e por isso não tem qualquer fim lucrativo.

- Nem tudo é sobre você, Mulder. Esta é a minha vida.

Mas a questão é que ela não estava tão certa disso. Aquilo havia sido mesmo sobre ela, sobre a vida dela, ou mais especificamente sobre a possibilidade de essa vida estar vislumbrando um fim. Mas a vida dela nos últimos anos tinha se tornado intrínseca à dele que naqueles últimos dias ela tinha visto em Ed uma chance de saída, de se distanciar de Mulder e de todas as coisas ruins que vinham acontecendo com ela.

- Sim, mas é minha... – ele não sabia se deveria terminar o que queria dizer e então se calou no meio da frase. Ele tinha sentido alguma coisa mudar nela desde o caso com Leonard Betts, mas não conseguia apontar exatamente o que foi.

Ele podia sentir o distanciamento, a frieza, a dúvida e até mesmo o medo dentro dela, só não conseguia saber por que.

Eles ficaram ali sentados em silêncio por alguns, nenhum dos dois sabia como dar inicio a uma conversa. Antes Mulder tinha tentado voltar um pouco à sua rotina, apresentando algum caso, mas da mesma forma que ele via que ela não estava realmente seguindo o que ele dizia, ele também não queria entrar em outro caso abominável e esquecer aquilo.

Mulder queria entender por que ela fizera aquilo, por que ela se entregara a um completo estranho, por que ela estava tentando se distanciar dele e, uma parte que ele estava tentando ignorar, também queria saber por que ela não se entregava a ele.

- Talvez eu estivesse procurando por mais alguma coisa a mais. – ela falou, quebrando o silêncio e desistindo de esperar que ele terminasse o que havia começado a dizer.

- Procurando pelo quê?

- Eu não sei, Mulder. A minha vida talvez. – ela não sabia por que estava tentando explicar o que acontecera, mas sentia não poderia deixar aquilo entre eles. Por mais que ela quisesse esquecer, Mulder a lembraria todas as vezes que se olhassem novamente.

Ela tinha visto a mágoa quando olhara nos olhos dele mais cedo. Ela não conseguia saber ao certo por que aquilo tudo o machucara tanto, mas acontecera. Ela o ferira e não queria continuar olhando para ele e vendo o efeito de suas ações. Ela queria poder apagar tudo, apagar da própria memória e da dele também.

- Às vezes eu acho que perdi a minha vida ao longo do caminho ou que ela se misturou de tal forma com o nosso trabalho que eu não consigo apontar onde ela termina e onde ele começa. Eu não sei. Mulder... eu posso dizer com certeza por que fiz aquilo. Talvez apenas estivesse me sentindo sozinha e quisesse alguém que me notasse por perto. Aí encontrei Ed... eu... você nunca olhou em volta e tentou dar um sentido a tudo isso? Nunca olhou para os lados e percebeu que está parado no mesmo lugar, lutando para caminhar, mas que continua preso ali sem poder dar um passo enquanto tudo ao redor muda, o tempo passa? Nunca percebeu que toda aquela longevidade que você pensou ter pela frente está acabando enquanto você faz volta em torno do mesmo lugar?

- É isso que você pensa que eu estou fazendo? – ele olhou para ela, mas ela continuava olhando para a pétala seca que ele, começava a suspeitar, ela pensava representar a sua própria vida. Ela não respondeu e ele continuou – Você pensa que estou aqui segurando você? Que enquanto o mundo gira, eu prendo você ao pé da mesa e não a deixo viver a sua vida? – e então ele parou quando a viu tremer a cabeça, ainda com a cabeça baixa. – Ah, sim, já sei. Nem tudo é sobre mim, não é, Scully?

- Não, talvez você esteja certo de alguma forma, Mulder. Talvez isso seja sobre você, mas não porque você tenha me amarrado ao pé da mesa, mas porque em algum momento daquela noite em que eu entrei no seu quarto com medo pedindo para que você examinasse o meu corpo, eu mesma fiz o nó de marinheiro que não consigo desamarrar. Mas esse nó está em torno de nós dois, Mulder. – só então ela olhou para ele e ele pôde ver algo nos olhos azuis que nunca vira antes, algo que ele sabia o que era.

- Me desculpe, Scully. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por presumir que de alguma forma você quisesse isso, que você quisesse me ter por perto. – agora era ele quem estava fitando as próprias mãos segurando um lápis sobre a mesa. – Eu acho que já te segurei comigo tempo o suficiente.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele quase teve que se esforçar para ouvir a voz dela.

- Que eu estou desamarrando o nó agora, Scully.

Ela levantou devagar e caminhou até a porta, só quando colocou a mão na maçaneta é que ela se virou para olhar para ele.

- Talvez eu quisesse apenas que você apertasse mais esse nó – ela falou.

- Droga, Scully, será que você não pode ser clara?! – agora ele estava em pé e caminhando na direção dela. – Será que você não pode deixar a enigmática doutora Scully de lado uma vez na vida e me dizer o que você quer?! Eu posso entender significam alguns dos seus olhares, mas ainda não consigo ler mentes! Se sair por essa porta e me deixar aqui é o que vai faze-la feliz, vá, pode ir. Mas não me peça para responder para você o que vai dar sentido à sua vida, Scully – então ele viu os ombros dela caírem e sentiu-a encolher na sua frente.

- Você quer que eu vá?

- É claro que não, Scully! – Mulder levou as mãos à cabeça, exasperado. – Mas eu acho que isto não tem mais a ver com o que eu quero, mas sim com o que você quer. Eu estou apenas tentando entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

Scully passou por ele com a cabeça baixa e retomou seu lugar na cadeira em frente a mesa.

- Quando Betts me atacou ele me disse que precisava de uma coisa que eu tenho – ela falou tão baixo que ele ainda levou mais um tempo para processar o que ela queria dizer.

- E você acha... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Apenas a idéia de ela estar doente já o fazia sentir o coração quebrando.

Ela olhou para ele e viu o quanto aquilo o estava afetando também.

- Mulder... – ela caminhou até ele e tocou sua mão. – "Mas também é minha" o quê? – ela perguntou e ele olhou para ela, confuso. – Mais cedo, quando eu disse que nem tudo é sobre você, você começou a dizer alguma coisa. O que era, Mulder?

- Isso não tem mais importância, Scully – ele se desvencilhou da mão dela e desviou o olhar.

- Tem importância sim, Mulder. Eu quero saber o que você ia dizer.

- Não, Scully, você estava certa. Essa é a sua vida, eu não tenho nada que me importar com quem você dorme ou não – no mesmo momento em que ele disse a última parte, ele se arrependeu. – Desculpe, Scully, eu... eu quis dizer...

- Mulder... – agora ela estava sentada novamente.

Mulder também voltou para o seu lugar, sem saber o que dizer.

- Por que você decidiu que quer saber o que eu ia dizer agora? – Mulder perguntou, sem saber exatamente por que estava trazendo o assunto novamente.

Scully não estava certa do que responder, achou que o assunto já tinha terminado. Ou melhor, que eles já tinham terminado. Ela estava exausta, tanto pelo que acontecera naquele porão com Ed, como pelo quanto ainda tinha que processar. Ela ainda não estava funcionando em seu estado normal.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Porque... eu não sei, Mulder, acho que porque eu pensei que, de alguma forma, o que você estava prestes a dizer iria esclarecer uma coisa que está martelando na minha cabeça desde a noite que passei no apartamento de Ed.

O fato de ela ter dito que passara a noite no apartamento de Ed e não COM ele, fez o coração dele pular uma batida, mas ele logo se disse que ela provavelmente estava colocando as palavras daquela forma para não feri-lo.

- Que coisa? – agora ele podia vê-la lutando consigo mesma para decidir se deveria ou não falar.

- Por que eu não consegui sair com ninguém todos esses anos e principalmente por que eu não consegui ir para a cama com Ed, apesar de achar que era aquilo que eu queria – ela estava olhando para algum ponto além do ombro de Mulder e ele viu os olhos dela irem em direção aos dele ao completar – e por que eu me senti como se estivesse traindo você.

A respiração que ele vinha prendendo desde que ela começara a falar, saiu em forma de um suspiro com o nome dela.

- Scully... – ele sabia o quanto falar aquilo havia sido difícil para ela, assim como ele sabia que agora era a vez dele.

Embora tudo o que ele quisesse fazer naquele momento fosse levantar daquela cadeira e pegá-la nos braços para nunca mais lhe dar a chance de encontrar outro Ed e dizer-lhe que ela ficaria bem, ele sabia que ela precisava discutir todos os pontos primeiro.

- Scully... – ele falou o nome dela de novo.

O tom de voz áspero dele ao dizer que não lhe dizia respeito saber com quem ela ia para a cama, a fizera querer saber mais ainda o que ele começara a dizer ainda antes e aquele tom de voz acendera dentro dela uma coisa que ela vinha tentando encobrir há quatro anos: o motivo pelo qual desde que entrara para os Arquivos X, mais especificamente, desde que conhecera Fox Mulder, ela não conseguia se interessar por homem nenhum, por homem nenhum que não fosse ele.

Ao conhecer Ed naquela loja, ela achara que poderia se libertar de alguma forma da agente Scully, deixar a Dana dentro dela falar mais alto, mas ela não contava com o fato de que não era aquilo que Dana queria. A companhia pela qual tanto Dana quanto Scully ansiavam principalmente naquele momento não era Ed. Era Mulder.

Mas agora ela não estava mais tão certa sobre como interpretara a voz dele. Talvez ele estivesse apenas bravo ou chateado por ela ter se colocado naquela situação tão perigosa voluntariamente. Ele não necessariamente estava sentindo ciúmes dela.

Ela afundou mais um pouco na cadeira, esperando ele dizer que gostava muito dela, mas que não a via como nada mais que uma amiga, uma irmã talvez. Ela já tinha se arrependido do que tinha dito quando ele começou a falar.

- Scully, eu não sei nem por onde começar. Eu não havia propriamente pensado no que eu iria dizer naquele momento – quando ele a viu lutar contra as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos azuis, ele resolveu que era melhor não fazer rodeios em torno do que ele ia dizer. – Eu provavelmente ia dizer que essa é a minha vida também agora. Mas não sei se essa é a melhor maneira de explicar o que eu estou sentindo. Talvez seja uma ótima síntese, mas definitivamente não explica tudo – agora era ele que estava concentrado em um ponto além de onde ela estava sentada.

- Então me explique, Mulder – ele podia distinguir uma mistura de medo e esperança na voz dela.

- Scully, há quatro anos, quando você entrou nesta sala, acho que não é novidade nenhuma para você, eu achei que você tinha sido mandada aqui para me espionar...

- E você não estava errado – ela murmurou.

- Mas a sua integridade prevaleceu e, apesar de você ainda ficar no pé, fazendo-me lutar para provar cada teoria louca minha, você não fez o que eles a mandaram fazer. Eu passei a admira-la por isso, mas eu continuava a apreciar a muralha que eu tinha construído em torno de mim. Mas com o tempo você deixou de ser apenar a mulher linda e inteligente que era minha parceira, você passou a ser minha amiga e eu passei a depender de você como nunca antes havia dependido de mais ninguém. Às vezes eu chego a pensar que eu dependo de você para respirar, Scully – agora ele olhava para ela e via que as lágrimas formavam um caminho cristalino pela pele alva do rosto dela. – Mas eu ainda tentava negar para mim mesmo o que significa o fato de o meu coração bater mais rápido toda vez que eu olho para você; de eu prender a respiração toda vez que você me toca, por mais leve e casto que seja esse toque e a raiva quase incontrolável que eu sinto toda vez que eu penso que algum homem pode levar você de mim. Você entende o que eu estou querendo dizer, não é, Scully? – em algum momento enquanto falava, Mulder havia se erguido da cadeira, feito a volta em torno da mesa e agora estava agachado na frente dela. – Não era a minha intenção fazer você chorar – ele disse por fim, tomando o rosto dela nas mãos e secando as lágrimas com os polegares.

- Diga, Mulder – ela pediu. – Eu preciso ouvir você dizer.

Ele ainda levou alguns segundo para processar o pedido dela.

- Eu amo você, Scully – ele viu o sorriso no rosto dela e sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante para completar. – Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Dana.

À menção do seu primeiro nome, o sorriso dela cresceu mais um pouco em contraste com os olhos que ainda brilhavam com as lágrimas.

- Mulder... – ela começou, mas logo parou de falar quando notou que o rosto dele se aproximava de seu lentamente, dando-lhe tempo, ela percebeu, para recuar.

Então, quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, Scully esqueceu completamente o que iria falar e se entregou à sensação das mãos dele deslizando para sua nuca e costa e da língua dele acariciando a sua. O beijo começou devagar enquanto eles se descobriam, mas logo se tornou ávido com a fome que sentiam um pelo outro há quatro anos.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes.

- Mulder – Scully recostou sua testa na dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego – eu preciso... – ela não terminou a frase, mas Mulder sabia o que ainda a estava preocupando.

- Scully, escute-me – ele disse, tomando o rosto dela entre as mãos e olhando em seus olhos. – Eu sei que você está preocupada com o que Betts lhe disse, acho que não preciso dizer que também estou e gostaria que você tivesse confiado em mim o bastante para ter me contado antes – ele viu nos olhos dela que aquilo a machucara e se arrependeu instantaneamente de ter usado aquela palavra, a confiança sempre fora a base do que os unia. – Desculpe, Scully, eu não quis dizer que você não confia em mim, mas que gostaria que você tivesse se sentido segura o bastante para me contar antes. O que estou tentando dizer aqui é que precisamos saber primeiro do que ele estava falando e se ele estava certo, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu marquei alguns exames para o início da semana que vem – ela disse.

- Você vai ficar bem, Dana – ela piscou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo. – NÓS vamos ficar bem conquanto possamos lutar juntos – ele terminou, vendo o sorriso que havia nascido no rosto dela morrer à medida que ela se aproximava dele.

- Bom, nós ainda temos um final de semana inteiro antes de fazer qualquer coisa então – ela falou antes de cobrir os lábios dele com os dela.

Enquanto a beijava, Mulder tentava assegurar tanto a ela quanto a ele mesmo de que tudo acabaria bem. Mas logo ambos estavam tão perdidos um no outro que esqueceram os problemas.

Logo as mãos de Mulder guiaram Scully para a mesa para que ele não precisasse continuar agachado na frente dela. Ela sentou sobre o móvel e Mulder se posicionou entre as pernas dela, fazendo com que a saia que ela estava usando subisse até o meio das coxas. Scully tomou os lábios dele novamente, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos pela pele alva até o topo das coxas. Ela sentiu o rastro de calor deixado pelas mãos dele e ouviu sua própria garganta respondendo ao toque.

Mulder, ouvindo-a suspirar o nome dele contra sua boca, passou as mãos para a cintura de Scully, puxando-a contra si, colando seu corpo no dela e fazendo com que ela sentisse sua ereção apertada contra o calor dentre as pernas dela.

Scully estava prestes a percorrer sua mão para o membro dele, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Sem deixar de beija-la, Mulder esticou o braço para alcançar o fone.

- Mulder – ele respondeu enquanto Scully, ainda com o corpo colado ao dele, o encarava com o olhar de cachorrinho que com freqüência era ele quem dirigia a ela. Por um momento ele se deixou admirar os lábios rosados inchados pelos beijos dele, a pele enrubescida e o peito subindo e descendo depressa contra ele com a respiração pesada. A voz do outro lado da linha soou ainda mais distante quando ela começou a plantar beijos molhados no pescoço dele. – Sem problemas, Senhor, os relatórios estarão na sua mesa na segunda-feira – Mulder disse, desligando o telefone e se voltando para Scully.

- Mulder, me leva para casa – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele ainda beijou-a por mais alguns segundos para depois se separarem e reajustarem as roupas.

Quando apagaram as luzes e saíram da sala, somente os olhos deles deixavam transparecer o rumo que tinham o rumo que tinham acabado de dar à sua relação.

Eles ainda tinham coisas importantes para resolver, mas elas teriam que esperar até segunda-feira junto com os relatórios de Skinner. Eles tinham quatro anos de tensão não resolvida para resolver.


End file.
